


Swim to you

by tasibi



Series: It's fun raising a child in space [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alluras only mentioned, Karma Pidge, Klance are best parents, M/M, Married Keith, Married Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasibi/pseuds/tasibi
Summary: Allura had sent them on a mission recently, and the paladins were surprised when the planet was almost an exact replica of earth, lush green fields, fresh air, beautiful flowers. But the thing that stuck out the most to Lance was the oceans, so after much pleading with Allura, Lance finally got permission to take the day off with his family and the rest of Voltron and go to the closest thing to a pool on that planet.





	Swim to you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look, I had to make this ok?

Allura had sent them on a mission recently, and the paladins were surprised when the planet was almost an exact replica of earth, lush green fields, fresh air, beautiful flowers. But the thing that stuck out the most to Lance was the oceans, so after much pleading with Allura, Lance finally got permission to take the day off with his family and the rest of Voltron and go to the closest thing to a pool on that planet.  
  
\--  
  
The water splashed around the little Galra as she ran towards her parents, almost tripping during her Not-really, run.  
  
"WOAH! Careful there tiger" Keith said as he looked down at his daughter who was now caught in his arms. Her tiny swimsuit a dark purple with blue spots splattered here and there, and a tiny tutu clung to her skin from the waist down.  
  
Katherine slipped from Keith's arms and started running towards Pidge, who was only knee deep in the water.  
  
"Aunt Pidge! Aunt Pidge, come play with me!" Katherines raven colored hair swayed as it clung to the skin of Pidge ,who only laughed in response.  
  
"Okay, then how about this?" She chuckled menacingly, as she whispered into the child's ear.  
  
\--  
  
Lance was sitting on the edge of the pool, his caramel skin soaked and his hair clinging to the base of his head, his husband, Keith, was swimming around near him, too caught up in trying to out breath hold Hunk to notice when Lance slipped away into a deeper section of the pool.  
  
Lance was too busy with trying to stay afloat in the deep waters to notice the soft kicking sounds being him, he almost lost hold of the railing when two hands found their way around his torso.  
  
"Hey, pay more attention" Keith whispered into Lances ear, probably trying to tease him.  
  
"Hey thats-!" He didn't finish the thought before he heard a scream, the scream of _Katherine_.  
  
Motherly instinct kicking in, he hoisted himself from the water and ran towards the 5ft Katherine was now drowning in, he dived into the waters once more, not paying attention to Pidge snickering.  
  
Lance reached onto Katherines "Unconcious" body, and dragged her up to the surface. He then placed her at Keith's side, who was kneeling over their daughter, panic invading his mind.  
  
Lance and Keith both simultaneously reached over to touch parallel cheeks, only to be grabbed a hold of by Pidge and a now awake Katherine, and thrown into the waters.  
  
\--  
  
Lance quickly swam up to the edge of the pool, and so did Keith. Lance was left gasping for breath, while Keith was looking towards a laughing Pidge.  
  
"Oh my.. Altea.. you guys f-fell for it!" They laughed, joined by another small voice.  
  
"Katherine Lily Kogane" Came the stern voice of Lance, who was piercing holes into the both of them. "What did you do that for?"  
  
The laughing immediately stopped, Pidge looked at Hunk, trying to distract themselves , While Katherine looked down at the floor; quiltily.  
  
"It was my idea- !" Pidge was cut off by a soft crying ,which turned into heavy sobbing.  
  
"I-Im sorry! I didn't mean to, I just wanted to have fun!" Katherine said, her voice wavering.  
  
Lances expression softened as he looked at his weeping daughter, he then pushed himself up to embrace the child, who wrapped her tiny arms around his chest.  
  
"Shh, it's fine, just, don't do it again, ok?"  
  
She only nodded "Ok.."  
  
\-- extra  
  
"You're still going to be cleaning the dishes for a week for that stunt you pulled." Lance said, gazing affectionately at the little Galra.  
  
"Mooooommm!"  
  
Pidge began to muffle her laugh, but Lance quickly caught on, and with a smirk said.  
  
"You too, Pidge"  
  
"Wha- That's not fair!"  
  
"You _did_  set up that stunt"  
  
They looked in utter horror as Shiro began to chuckle.  
  
"That's what you call, _Karma_ , Pidge" The leader said, his galran arm out of the water.  
  
The genious flushed a deep red then mumbled a simple "I hate you all"  
  
A watching Keith stepped up, ruffling the hair of Katherine  
"You love us and you know it"  
  
"No, I hate you, I swear to god! "  
  
"Oh really?" Katherine said her voice cracking. "Who was the one who said they would buy the three of us some ice cream goo?"  
  
At that, the previously unconscious, Hunk sat up. "Ice cream goo? Count me in!"  
  
"Ughhhh" Pidge said, though on their face was a broad smile as she gazed upon the little family laughing.  
  
\--  
  



End file.
